


Closure

by kirkwords



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post RTTE S5E13, some light hearted fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkwords/pseuds/kirkwords
Summary: Closure: noun. A feeling that an emotional or traumatic experience has been resolved. It’s something everyone wants in life. Whether that’s the fate of your ex-Chief father, or finding out who took your dragon’s scale brush and returned it filled with chicken feathers.
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 22





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to_the_stars_who_listen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_the_stars_who_listen/gifts).



Closure: noun. A feeling that an emotional or traumatic experience has been resolved. It’s something everyone wants in life. Whether that’s the fate of your ex-Chief father, or finding out who took your dragon’s scale brush and returned it filled with chicken feathers. While Heather and Dagur were down at the Arena, solemnly reading over Oswald’s letters and discussing his final resting place on Vanaheim, a louder scene was happening up in the Clubhouse. 

“Tuff, we know it was you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“They’re Chicken’s feathers!” Astrid said, plucking them from the bristles. “No one else here would do that.”

Tuffnut had barely been able to set foot in the clubhouse without being accosted by Snotlout. He, Astrid, and Hiccup were all stood around the firepit; Astrid cleaning the brush, Snotlout demanding a confession from the Thorston, and Hiccup paying less attention to the commotion, and leaning against the table, working on the Dragon Eye 2. It was clear that he and Astrid had been there alone before Snotlout came running it like a madman demanding repercussions. Tuffnut had used Hookfang’s scale brush, but it was not to brush Chicken, it was to brush her chicks’ feathers, but of course he was not going to admit to that. Why would he? Just to get a lecture from Astrid about belongings and permissions. He could swear that she was becoming more and more like The Edge’s mother everyday. A far stricter parental standing than the actual leader, Hiccup, who just seemed to act like a laid back father who really couldn’t care less. More like Gobber than his own father. Tuffnut was backed into a corner, he had to say something. 

“Well?” Hiccup prompted him, glancing up from the Dragon Eye 2. 

“Okay, fine,” Tuffnut admitted, “But only because I would never use Barf and Belch’s to brush the Chicklets.”

Snotlout snatched the brush from Astrid, who was still trying to remove some feathers, and knocked her back a couple of steps. She groaned and sat on the table, and moved to hand mechanical pieces to Hiccup. 

“And why was it Hooky’s?”

“How do you even know it’s Hookfang’s? It could be Toothless’” Toothless growled at the comment. “Kidding.” 

Snotlout turned the brush over, to show Tuffnut the wooden back of the brush. Painted on it was a very messy attempt at a Monstrous Nightmare, with equally messy handwriting, spelling out ‘HOOKY’. 

“Oh. Well, Hookfang’s brush is the softest on The Edge.”

“He likes a gentle touch.” Snotlout murmured under his breath. 

“Alright then. Get me a chicken brush, and I’ll stop using Hookfang’s.”

Snotlout began to splutter, somewhere between trying to say that he was too busy to get the brush, but also that if Tuff needed a brush so badly, that he should get one himself. 

“You have it back now, so I don’t know why you’re so mad.” Tuff said plainly, hoping his friend would drop it, and he could go back to bed. Snotlout let out a pained groan and walked out of the clubhouse, Hookfang close on his heels. 

“Look, he deserved it. He kept saying those things about Chicken while we were trying to find her.”

“Tuff,” Astrid met his eyes. “We know. I just wanted you to shut him up somehow.” Hiccup stifled a laugh at her comment, which earned him a backhand to the shoulder. 

“Ow!” 

“I suppose I should get the chickens their own brushes, huh?” Tuff began to pace, weighing up his options. “Though Ruff wanted to sleep today, so Barf and Belch won’t go anywhere.” 

“Take Astrid and Stormfly with you.”

“Hiccup!” 

“What? Weren’t you just saying you were sick of milling around the Edge?”

“Yes but,” Hiccup raised his brows at her, silently saying ‘feel free to contradict yourself.’ “not buying chicken brushes”

“Buy something else. Tuff just needs a ride to the markets.” Tuff’s eyes lit up. Before he could ask his question, Hiccup cut him off. “Not the Northern Markets. Hunters and Flyers are still all over that place.”

Both Astrid and Tuffnut made exasperated sighs, before agreeing to go pack, before meeting at the stables in 5 minutes to leave. Hiccup enjoyed the silence, until Fishlegs and Snotlout came running in, arguing about something he didn’t have the energy to listen to. 


End file.
